Mirror
by Andy and Kevin French
Summary: Sometimes your more like someone then you ever imagined... FEMSLASH!


A/N: Non-Nasty emotional Anti-Fluff Fem-slash, Rouge Wanda. Enjoy ^_^ an Alice Original.  
  
Mirror  
  
By Alice Storm  
  
***  
  
She had seen her around.  
  
Firstly at the Mall battle. Secondly during the Sentinel battle. And now, there she was-- buying CD's, like a normal teenager.  
  
well, she was scanning the racks, but that's beside the point.  
  
That girl, the pale one with the white and brown hair.  
  
She had come to know her, as Rogue. Apparently she had spent time with the brotherhood, before her. She had left, thought, for the X-geeks. Wanda never really asked why. It wasn't like it was a common discussion. And the boys seemed kind of touchy about it, anyways. Especially Lance. Wanda assumed it was because of his natural leadership fetish.  
  
Wanda watched as the Goth flipped through the flat disks quickly, like she did it all the time. Wanda bet she did. She just looked like that type. The kind that would have head-phones on when people tried to talk to her.. Wanda carefully stalked the aisle, stopping a few feet short of Rogue.  
  
The girl turned and glanced at Wanda. Her Grip on the CD's she had been holding loosened and the CD's fell to the floor. Rouge quickly dropped down on her knee's and started to collect the discs. Wanda bent over and snatched the one furthest away from Rogue. She glanced at the jacket, It was a band she didn't know.  
  
"Who is this?" Asked Wanda.  
  
Rouge looked slightly stunned, but snapped out of it relatively quickly.  
  
"Rasputina."  
  
Wanda handed the disc back to the girl, noting something odd about how she spoke.  
  
"I've seen you around." Said Wanda again. She looked over Rogue up and down. She obviously worked out, from the apparent firmness of all visible skin. She doubted the girl had an ounce of un-used fat on her body. How hard did the X-geeks train, anyways?  
  
"...So have Ah,." replied Rogue, who had noticed Wanda's eyes moving up and down her body.  
  
Wanda looked at Rogue again, like she was pondering.  
  
"Where did you find that disc?" she asked.  
  
"Beg your pardon?" inquired Rogue.  
  
"Rasputina?" said Wanda, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh! Right over here." Said Rogue, gesturing to the rack in front of them. Wanda plucked a copy of the CD she had given back to Rogue and proceeded towards the cashier.  
  
She glanced back at the girl, noting an unusual emotion. Wanda raised an eyebrow, before turning around and paying the cashier. She took the bag with the CD and exited the little shop. When she glanced at the window, she noticed that Rogue was now standing by it, CD's clutched against her chest, a slightly dazed expression on her face.  
  
Was she high on something?  
  
***  
  
She had seen her around.  
  
Firstly at the mall battle. Secondly during the Sentinel battle. And now, there she was-- buying CD's, like a normal teenager.  
  
well, she was entering the store, but that's beside the point.  
  
That girl, the thin one with the black and red hair.  
  
Rouge watched as the CD store door opened. The cashier cast an interested eye at the beautiful European girl, eyes lingering on her wide hips and perfectly shaped stomach. It looked soft and feminine, peaking out of the gap between her vest and jeans.  
  
Rouge quickly turned back to the task at hand. The X-Men were going to be going to Washington, for another Mutants Right seminar. Kurt, Scott, Jean and herself would be giving testimonials. She wanted to stock up on good music before being trapped in a hotel room with her teammates for the entire weekend. She had already charged about five smutty novels to Xavier's bookstore account.  
  
Rouge heard the jingle of Wanda's bracelets, and looked over at her. She had stopped just short of her.  
  
From What Rouge had heard-- Wanda was like a bomb. One wrong move, and she might explode. Ever since she had first seen her in action, she had feared she might have to take her on solo one day. Rogue just prayed that she wasn't trying to pick a fight.  
  
The thought of this jolted rouge enough that she lost the grip she had on the CD's and they fell to the floor. She quickly dropped to her knees and started to gather them up, praying the girl wouldn't get spooked at explode with rage.  
  
Instead of exploding, the girl picked up one of the CD's and started to read the cover.  
  
*calmly*  
  
"Who is this?" asked Wanda. Rouge was confused. Isn't this girl supposedly some sort of. deranged psychopath?  
  
"Rasputina." answered Rouge, after a brief pause. The Wanda girl raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I've seen you around." Stated Wanda, As she began to scan the girls body. Rouge felt shivers run up her spine as the other girl looked her over. Was she...?  
  
"...So have Ah..." Answered Rouge, intent on sounding normal. she felt a strange heat on the back of her neck, but ignored it. The Girl stopped, and looked like she was thinking on this.  
  
"Where did you find this?" asked Wanda. Rouge drew a blank. What? huh?  
  
"Beg your pardon?"  
  
"Rasputina" answered Wanda, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. A blush crept up on Rogues face.  
  
"Oh! Right over here." Said Rogue, gesturing to the rack in front of them. Rogue watched Wanda pick up a copy of the same CD-- Pass the Ether-- and proceed to the cashier.  
  
like it was nothing.  
  
Now Rogue was confused.  
  
Anti Social, Non Responsive, Explosive, Dangerous.  
  
Those words were synonymous with Wanda. The Professor stressed it, after every training session. If you saw Wanda, you turned the other way. If she followed , stay calm and don't stop. If she persists, call for help. Wanda was one of the most dangerous mutants in Bayville.  
  
::Like I had been:: Rogue thought meekly, like it was blasphemy.  
  
::The used to use those same terms when they spoke about me::  
  
Rogue watched as the Roma youth spared a quick glance at her again before picking up her purchase and leaving.  
  
a TOTALLY different situation...  
  
wasn't it?  
  
Rogue walked over to the front window of the CD shop, but it was actually more like a run.  
  
Rogue watched as Wanda turned and looked at her, an eyebrow raised. Rogue was shocked, to say the absolute least. She was-- well, actually, she was quite fascinated. A pounding desire in her chest made her want to go after her; to go speak to her, to know her. To probe her thoughts. The look in her mind. To stare into her eyes. To touch her, no matter the consequence. Rouge made up her mind, and bolted out the door. The throbbing came to a sudden, queasy nil as she watched the back of the jeep grow smaller in the distance.  
  
Damn.  
  
*** A/N: This is an Alice Original! It used to be a Multi-Chapter project, but I like it like this. Stevie beta-ed, but she didn't write any story..Fem- Slash makes her a lil nervous, anyway. Oh well. May do a sequel. Or.Maybe just More Rouge-Wanda anti-fluff? 


End file.
